The Bright, Shiny Light
by Sam Storsky
Summary: Lily goes to meet James' parents. But when she arrives there, it's not what she expects...


Lily Evans zipped up her big, puffy, blue coat and stepped outside. The cool breeze mixed with snow hit her face. She shivered and looked up and down the street. There wasn't a person in sight. She didn't expect any less; it was the middle of a pretty big snowstorm. She brought out her wand from a pocket in the inside of her jacket. She waved over herself and instantly she felt better, as though she was sitting in front of a fire. Putting her wand back, she looked up and down the street once more. Seeing no one, she closed her eyes and spun on the spot. She felt the familiar tugging and her feet landing on the ground. Slowly opening her yes, she found herself in front of a relatively small house, one meant for a small family. Smoke was steadily coming out of the chimney. She barely took a step towards the front door when it swung open. A tall, lean figure stepped out. The two met halfway in a tight embrace.

"I missed you, love." James whispered, stroking her hair.

"Me too." She replied, burying her head in his shoulder. She took in his smell, the one she'd grown to love over the last few months.

"Are you ready to meet my parents, finally?" He asked softly. She bit her lip and nodded. She was prepared, she'd been practicing for days. He took her hand and led her not into the house, but to the back of it.

"James, where are we going?" Lily asked, looking at him in confusion. He did not reply; his eyes were fixed to one spot in the backyard. As the couple moved towards the area, it became clear what he was staring at: A tombstone.

Lily let out a small gasp. James did not react. Instead, he looked at the tombstone and moved his arm to Lily's shoulders.

"Mum, Dad," He spoke in a clear, confident voice. "This is my girlfriend, Lily Evans. But of course you already know her, I've said so much about her." He said, his voice cracking a little at the end. Lily knew what she needed to do. She dropped down to her knees in front of the grave.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," She whispered, a tear slowly escaping her eyes. "It's nice to meet you finally. James always spoke highly of you. He's always talking about how great and funny you are and how you let Sirius into the family. James, he's really sweet, and a good kid, but it did take me a while to realize it," She let out a shaky laugh and more tears spilled over. She sighed softly and quickly wiped away the tears. She stood back up. James took her hand and led her through the back door of the house and into the living room.

"Sit." He instructed softly. She obeyed and took off her jacket. He went into the kitchen with both of their jackets and came back seconds later. He gingerly sat down on the couch next to her and kept darting his eyes around, refusing to meet her eyes. Lily wasn't oblivious, though. She knew why he wasn't letting her see his eyes.

"James…" She whispered softly. She reached out slowly and touched his shoulder. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her any longer. As soon as her green eyes met his hazel, her suspicions were confirmed. The tears started falling fast and quick; he was unable to hold them any longer. She brought him closer, and rested his head at the base of her neck. He started to cry even harder and louder. She pulled him closer, gently stroking his hair. "it's okay, let it all out." She whispered to him. It was difficult finding words; she was so heart broken. The many times she imagined this day, she never expected his parents to be…gone. She didn't expect him to introduce her to the tombstone! And James, more fragile and broken than she'd ever seen him, it was _scary_. She was so used to seeing James jovial, aloof, and confident!

It was almost two hours before James regained control of himself.

"Sorry, this is really silly of me…" James apologized, wiping his tears and refusing to meet his girlfriend's eyes again.

"James, look at me." She said softly, but forcefully. He obeyed. She paused; his gaze was so intense, filled with sorrow. They were begging for help. "It's okay, _really_. This is a normal reaction. And you've definitely kept this all bottled up for way too long! Please, if you can, tell me the entire story?" She asked, touching his cheek. He nodded meekly. He took her hand, started tracing circles on the back of it, and kept his eyes on their hands.

"My parents got dragon pox, the summer before sixth year. It was horrible, the first blow. I was pretty depressed for a while, but luckily, Sirius moved in and was able to lighten up everyone's mood. Christmas, they weren't their normal selves, they were pretty old. By Easter, they were even weaker, and I started to get even more worried, but Sirius helped me through. Then one day…during the past summer, before seventh year started, they…they" His voice cracked. "Didn't wake up." I could see his eyes were starting to water, even though he was trying to hide it. "We…Sirius and I…called the Healers and they confirmed our fears. We had them buried right in the back yard, one tombstone, right next to each other, just as they would have wanted it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I didn't know how, it was too painful. I know it wasn't the best way of letting you know." He sighed. She shook her head.

"It's okay, really." She said sincerely. "Now, please continue, there's definitely more." He let out a shaky laugh.

"You know me too well. Yes, there is more. My parents passing away is what it took for me to become mature. You were probably wondering why or what changed? Well, there's your answer." He shrugged. "And it's also why I didn't ask you out sooner, much sooner. I didn't think I'd be able handle something else that painful. I really didn't let anyone see how I was feeling. You said I bottled up everything for a long time? You were right," He paused. "Almost five months." He whispered. It was true. He made sure he didn't let more than a few tears escape, ever. He didn't even let his closest friends see him in that state.

"Oh, James!" Lily gasped, pulling him into a tight hug.

_You_, he thought, as he hugged her back, _you were the bright, shiny light at the end of a long, dark tunnel. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, really. Without you, I can't say I'd still be here. Thank you, Lily_. He was truly grateful for her, and maybe one day he'd tell her that.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**

**Love,**

**SAM :)  
**


End file.
